foreverminefandomcom-20200214-history
Kandice Parker
| family= | significant spells= * Telekinesis (Various) * Connectivity Spell * Acid Blood Spell * Astral Projection Spell | hair color=* Auburn | eye color=* Green | height= * 5'5" (Feet) * 1.65 (Meters) | actor= ) }} | first= * Set Fire to the Rain (Forever Mine) * You Have Failed This City (Heirs) | last= * Darkness On The Edge Of Town (Forever Mine) * A Tale of Two Witches (Heirs) | episode count=* 66 }} Kandice Rose Parker is the main deutrotagonist of . Kandice is an extremely powerful gemini Witch, and the daughter of Malachai Parker. Kandice has been living in a Prison world with her father for nine years, after he murdered the remaining members of their family. Kandice is a member of the Parker Family and the Samedi Family. Early History Kandice Parker was born as the daughter of Malachai Parker on May 30, 2009 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her father was in a relationship with Winter Samedi, until her death. During her aunt Jo's wedding to Alaric Saltzman, her father murdered everyone at the wedding (excluding her, Alaric and the twins). Her coven performed a spell to save the next gen. of Gemini twins unbeknownst to Kai. During a brief moment that Kai had shared with his newborn daughter, they were both sent away to a prison world, as Kai would go on to raise his daughter to become the next leader of the coven. Throughout Forever Mine (Books) We are first introduced to Kandice's character and backstory. She's described as a spitting image of her father with a possessive persona, who is seemingly close to her father. The next morning, Kandice is looking over Kai's spellbook, and comes across the acid blood spell which grabs her attention almost immediately. Kandice is seen having nightmares and being consoled by her father. Personality Kandice seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. Kandice is shown to be stubborn and brave as she is willing to put herself through extreme pain and possible death in order to protect her father. People have described Kandice as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her father. Due to her often disastrous past, she has resigned herself to isolation, considering it the path that will provide the least heartbreak in her life. She sees loneliness as less of a burden to bear than her formative experiences of loving so deeply and losing so terribly. Powers and Abilities Despite being born from a father with a mutated witch gene, Kandice is a witch with her own magic. She's quite powerful, as she was able to turn her father's enemies' blood into acid as Kai tells her it took him numerous amounts of time to get it right, as it only took her once on her first try. She was also able to connect with her father through her consciousness. However, Kai stated that because she puts so much power into her spells in rendered her unconscious or results in nosebleeds. Kandice seems to be at her strongest when angry at others, as she told her father when she saved him, it made her angry and sad at the same time. Since being taught magic by her father, her magic seems to have become more stabilized and in her own control. However, she uses Dark Magic; such as when she sacrificed a rat to her grandfather and then performed a Death Spell that wounded Alaric. Conversely, she's headstrong and strong-willed as she cast a boundary spell to entrap her father inside, and Kandice has also shown skill in creating her own spells. Weaknesses Kandice possess the typical weaknesses of a witch. Physical Appearance Kandice has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Hope also has little dimples in her cheeks. Relationships Malachai Parker :Main article: Kai and Kandice Kai is Kandice's father. Kai loves his daughter dearly, and the night he murdered his family, was the night he realized that he couldn't bring himself to harm her as well. Kai's love for his only child has no limits, as he would kill those who'd ever harm her. He's extremely overprotective of his nine year old, but it's all for a good cause. He's highly supportive of her and there for her whenever she needs him. With Kandice being around, Kai is a better person, who has calmed down when it comes to killing people. It's clear that without Kandice around, Kai is lost in life. When he promised that he'd always protect her Kandice hugged him. Kai is also the only person who seems to be able to calm Kandice down when she has one of her episodes. Other Relationships * Winter & Kandice (Mother and Daughter/Former Allies) * Baron & Kandice (Grandfather and Granddaughter/Close Allies) * Christian & Kandice (Half Siblings/Close Allies) * Kervens & Kandice (Great Uncle & Niece/Close Allies) * Ambrose & Kandice (Close Allies/Friends) * Brynne & Kandice (Frenemies) * Kandice & Josie (Cousins/Friends/Allies) * Kandice & Lizzie (Cousins/Friends/Allies) * Alaric & Kandice (Almost family/Acquaintances) Appearances Forever Mine Season One * Set Fire to the Rain * Say You Won't Go * Let The Good Times Roll * Sins of His Past * Lets Start Over in The Dark * An Eye for an Eye (Mentioned) * A Side To You I Never Knew * Someone To Watch Over Me * The Wrong Side of Town * Forever Mine Season Two * The Son of a Savage and a Daughter of the Devil * You're On the Highway to Hell * When It's All Over, History Repeats Itself * The Dark Knight in My Dreams * Land of the Free * Let's Take A Minute to Purge * The Things We Can't Outrun * No Rest For The Wicked * Can You Feel My Heart * Under The Blood Red Moon * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What Season Three * The Heaviest Burden * Everything Burns * The Destroyer * Deal With The Devil * Black as Night * Our Family's Hope * What Might Have Been * The Purity of Hatred * Run Girl Run * My Dark Angel * By Whatever Means Necessary * Don't Fear The Reaper Season Four * Pretty Wicked Things * Things We Lost in the Fire * The Darkest Parts of Yourself * I'm A Mess * P is for Parker * Buried Beneath * I'm Just A Gay Club Kid * Fire and Blood * The Most Powerful Man on Earth * The Voodoo Prince * Every Breath You Take * I Get Wicked * Darkness On The Edge Of Town Heirs Season One * You Have Failed This City * There Is Healing * I Have Failed This City * Shadows of the Past * Angel With A Shotgun * Dangerous Habits * This Magic Called Sex * Brave New World * Devil's Eyes * All Our Times Have Come * What We Live For * The Girl in the Mirror * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Old Friends, New Enemies * Dying Is An Art * Always Trying to Save the World * So Much Suffering * Tear The World Down * Goodbye To The Girl * He Made My Daddy a Prince, My Daddy Made Me His Queen * A Tale of Two Witches Name * The name Kandice is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Kandice is: Sparkling.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/candice/ * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Trivia * Kandice has multiple Mental illnesses coming from her father. * Kandice is the first lesbian character of . * Kandice's name means Sparkling. She was named by her uncle Kervens who said she reminded him of her mother (his sister) and will always be his sparkling star. * There is a picture of her and Cristophoros when she was little. However it is unknown why Kandice cannot remember him. Tropes * Daddy's Girl: Kandice is Kai's daughter, loves her father very much, and given her circumstances, Kai is extremely doting and overprotective of her. Likewise, Kai loves his daughter immensely, with nearly all of his actions being driven by his desire to see her happy and keep her safe. * Bersk Button: Hurt Kandice's father and watch her wrath. * Beware The Nice Ones: A very sweet and kind person but more than capable of putting you down if You provoke her. * Good Is Not Soft: Kandice is generally nice and caring but it isn't a good idea to get on her bad side by hurting people she loves. Gallery References See also Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Forever Mine (books) Category:Parker Family Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Forever Mine (TV Series) Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:LGBTQ